


Waiting

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-24
Updated: 2005-06-24
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: SPOILERBrian muses after Justin leaves in EP 507and come to terms with things.





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Thanks to my beta Britt,my pookie you are great. ALso this is for my sweet friend Shauna. Thanks for great ideas. Love ya. Hope you all like this.

_**Song by Stained. Right here Waiting**_

This is in Brian’s POV.

* * *

As I sit here looking at the empty loft, and hearing the words Justin said before leaving, I have come to a decision. 

I tried to do my normal pain management, but it didn’t work. The only thing to do is to call Justin and have him come by. 

Picking up the phone, I dial his number which I know by heart, waiting for him to pick up his line. 

“Yes Brian?” He asks with an annoyance. 

“Justin, I need you to come over.” I find myself saying. 

“Why, did I forget something?” He once again asks. 

“Yes, but I need you to come over to get it.” I tell him quietly. 

“Brian, I am not in the mood for this game. Sex won’t fix this.” He whispers. 

“It’s not sex I need Justin. Just, please, bring that bubble butt over.” He must be able to tell I’m serious because he answered me. 

“Okay, I’ll be right there.” I look down at my hands. 

“I’ll be waiting.” As soon as we hang up the phone, I move over to sit on the couch starring at the wall as I wait for Justin. While starring, I start to think about things. 

I walk into the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror as my thoughts start to come to me. 

_I know I've been mistaken  
But just give me a break and see the changes that I've made_

Everyone knows I have made mistakes, but why can’t they just see how much I have changed in these years with Justin. 

_I've got some imperfections  
But how can you collect them all and throw them in my face_

I know that anyone else would just be put aside by what others say, but Justin always knew how to make me think when throwing things in my face. He never took my shit. 

_But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting  
You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting_

I would always find my arms around him again. He knew me so well. 

_And if you chose to walk away I'd still be right here waiting  
Searching for the things to say to keep you right here waiting_

I know I need to find a way to make him stay. Make him see I’m waiting. Waiting for him to see what I truly feel. 

_I hope you're not intending  
To be so condescending it's as much as I can take   
And you're so independent  
You just refuse to bend so I keep bending till I break_

I know how independent he is and I love that about him. Never bending to my ways, but standing up for himself. I want to be like him when I grow up. 

I have already grown up in the time I have known him. He makes me so much better. I admire everything about him.

_But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting  
You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting   
And if you chose to walk away I'd still be right here waiting   
Searching for the things to say to keep you right here waiting_

No matter what I would do, he wouldn’t give up on me.

He would give me the space I would need. And every time I would push him away, he would always end up back in my arms. 

I smile thinking about him. 

_I've made a commitment  
I'm willing to bleed for you_

I would bleed for him. Take his pain away. Take the pain away that I caused him. 

_I needed fulfillment  
I found what I need in you_

I see now just how much he means to me, and for once I am ready to stand up for that. I need him. I need my Sunshine. 

_Why can't you just forgive me?  
I don't want to relive all the mistakes I've made along the way_

He is such a forgiving man. I just hope what I have to say to him will make him see just what I need, and that is him. 

I’ve made some wild mistakes, but the worse is letting the man I love walk out that door. 

_But I always find a way to keep you right here waiting  
I always find the words to say to keep you right here waiting_

I smile knowing what I need to say to him to get him to stay. I hear the door open as Justin walks in. 

_But you always find a way  
To keep me right here waiting  
You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting _  
And I know how true that is as I look at him, looking at me. But now it’s my turn to say the things he needs to here. 

“What did you want Brian?” He asks me. 

“I have a lot of things to say to you Justin.” I begin as I take him to the couch. 

“What?” He looks at me. 

“I want to tell you so many things, but first I want to say, I love you Justin Taylor. Always have, always will.” I see a hint of his smile as I continue to tell him all that I have thought about since hanging up the phone. 

Once we were done, I could see in his eyes that he knows I meant it. I meant what I said about saying what I needed to say. 

“I love you” I hear him whisper. 

“I love you too Sunshine” And I am blinded by his trademark ‘sunshine’ smile and I know for a fact what he is saying with his eyes. 

_And if I chose to walk away would you be right here waiting_  
Searching for the things to say to keep me right here waiting 

And we both know that we will always be here waiting for the other, because as long as we have each other, we can weather any storm.


End file.
